Showdown: Part 1
Showdown: Part 1 is the twenty-first episode of Ben 10: Omniverse. Plot On Galvan Prime, in the Galvan Museum Hall of Predators, Y-it is leading a small tour. He shows the other Galvan the skeleton of their own natural predator: Omnivoracious. Wyatt explains that an asteroid collision and a sudden climate change wiped out the entire species, allowing Galvans to rise to prominence. As he leads the others to a different room, Dr. Psychobos, Khyber, Khyber's Dog, and Malware arrive at the skeleton. Khyber takes a DNA sample from the Omnivoracious skeleton as Psychobos sneers that the Galvan are more lucky than smart. Uploading the DNA sample into the Nemetrix, Khyber declares that the Galvan's luck is about to run out. A pair of Galcanic Mechamorphs appear in the room, but Malware quickly absorbs their energy. Tossing the desiccated husks aside, Malware says that the entire Galvan race will soon wish they had been buried along with their own former predators. Meanwhile, Ben and Rook are driving through Undertown and Ben is very bored. Ben starts pushing random buttons until Rook tells him to stop. Rook then proposes to pass time with conversation, feeling like he and Ben don't know enough about each other. Ben agrees, telling Rook to ask him anything concerning himself, only to find that Rook actually knows most things about Ben. Grumbling about Plumber files being "T.M.I. thorough", Ben is open to more ideas, until Rook asks what happened to Feedback. Ben grows silent while Rook wants to know more, saying that Feedback was Ben's most used alien back then. In a flashback, the Rust Bucket and a police car chase two crooks down a highway. With the criminals using a rocket engine to escape the pursuit, Grandpa Max recommends Ben to transforms into XLR8. When Ben transforms into Feedback instead, Gwen asks how he plans to catch a turbo-charged car; Feedback says it doesn't matter how, only if he looks good doing it. Feedback starts running on the power lines and blasts energy toward the crooks. The scene changes to the Rust Bucket arriving at a burning building. Ben once again transforms into Feedback and Gwen complains, saying that Heatblast absorbs fire, and asks why her cousin likes Feedback so much. Feedback replies saying that he's awesome and then runs off to put out the fire. The flashback ends and Rook says he would like to see Feedback, but Ben still remains silent. Ben then notices something: a truck on fire. He tries to transform into Water Hazard, but he transforms into Heatblast instead, mad at the Omnitrix because Heatblast is opposite to Water Hazard. Heatblast then starts to absorb the fire and the truck owner is revealed to be Pakmar, who tells Heatblast to stop, thinking that Heatblast is trying to set the truck on fire. Pakmar then notices the Omnitrix symbol on Heatblast's chest. Now knowing it's Ben, he starts to drive faster. Heatblast then says he was trying to put the fire out and starts to fly after him (with Rook following behind as well). Heatblast lands on the truck, and Pakmar screams to Heatblast that it is a barbecue. Heatblast tries to tell Rook, but Rook blasts one of the truck's tires and it goes into Spaceman's Wharf, along with Heatblast and Pakmar. Heatblast notices that Pakmar is still in the truck and dives back down and saves him. After Heatblast exits from the wharf with Pakmar, he transforms back into normal and describes Pakmar as someone who has trust issues. Back on Galvan Prime, Azmuth, along with Y-it, is investigating the Galvanic Mechamorphs. Azmuth confirms that Malware is around and tells him to alert everyone and search. As Azmuth is observing the Omnivoracious fossil, the doors suddenly close. Azmuth thinks it's Malware's doing, but high above, Dr. Psychobos tells him that he's wrong. He goes on to say how the Galvans think they're the smartest beings in the universe. Dr. Psychobos then explains that his species, the Cerebrocrustaceans, are the most intelligent. Then, Khyber's dog confronts Azmuth, with Dr. Psychobos explaining the Nemetrix on her collar and how it took him only mere weeks to create, while it took Azmuth a few centuries to create the Omnitrix. Dr. Psychobos then asks how Azmuth will fare against his natural predator. Khyber then whistles, to which the dog transforms into Omnivoracious, which corners Azmuth. Azmuth attempts to teleport out, but Dr. Psychobos has made him unable to, he also asks if he prevented him from teleporting someone in. Back at Undertown, Pakmar is telling Humungousaur to put down his truck before he does anymore damage. As Humungousaur holds the truck for Rook to clean with a hose, he asks how he could do anymore damage and suddenly, he and Rook are teleported out of Undertown. The teleportation took most of the truck as well, leaving only the front part of the truck, making Pakmar extremely angry. On Galvan Prime, Humungousaur and Rook land on top of Omnivoracious, with Dr. Psychobos saying how Azmuth cheated. Khyber then says how this is an opportunity for him to claim Ben as his trophy. Dr. Psychobos yells at Khyber to only focus on Azmuth but Khyber explains that he will "kill two birds with one stone." Khyber then whistles, to which Omnivoracious transforms into Tyrannopede. Humungousaur proceeds to battle her. Humungousaur manages to dodge Tyrannopede's attacks and transforms back into Ben. Ben transforms into Ball Weevil, attempting to hit Tyrannopede with a large, explosive goo ball but she transforms into Terroranchula to block the attack. Ball Weevil then gets trapped in one of Terroranchula's webs, and he transforms back into Ben, yelling for Rook to help. Rook tries to, but Azmuth stops him, saying that Ben can handle himself. Azmuth then plans to make something, while Ben transforms into Big Chill to escape the web. However, Terroranchula then transforms into Hypnotick and quickly has Big Chill in her trance. Azmuth is finally done with his invention and whistles on it, causing Hypnotick to transform back onto Khyber's dog. Khyber yells out, saying that Azmuth cheated and whistles again, transforms his dog back into Hypnotick. Azmuth tells Rook he has a plan and gives the whistle to Rook. While Rook and Khyber exchange whistles back and forth, Azmuth manages to jump on Khyber's dog's back and scratches her behind the ears, placating and stopping her from doing anything as he tries to reach for the Nemetrix. Dr. Psychobos is upset and uses his electrical powers to control Khyber, making him whistle and transform Khyber's dog into Omnivoracious again, holding Azmuth captive. Rook then throws the whistle to Azmuth and he blows on it, causing Omnivoracious to transform into Vicetopus: the natural predator of the Cerebrocrustaceans. Azmuth then blows on the whistle again, causing Vicetopus to grab Dr. Psychobos. Dr. Psychobos screams for Khyber to help him, but Khyber says that the "greatest intellect in the universe" can outsmart his mindless natural predator. After Big Chill lands on the ground after he searches for Khyber in the secret room and transforms back into Ben, Rook believes that Dr. Psychobos has teamed up with Khyber, but Ben notices Khyber is gone, saying that Khyber has ditched him. Dr. Psychobos then says that he and Khyber were in league with someone else, to which Ben quickly realizes was Malware. Azmuth wants to know how Dr. Psychobos and the others broke through Galvan Prime's planetary defenses. Rook then remembers that Malware broke into his van to get information. Ben wants to know where Malware is, but Dr. Psychobos doesn't want to say. Azmuth then blows on the whistle, causing Vicetopus to tighten his grip. Azmuth then lets him go. Ben wants to go out and find Malware, but Azmuth tells Ben that he doesn't want a repeat of what happened to Feedback, which brings back up Rook's suspicion. Ben finally decides to tell the story, saying how Feedback was his go-to alien. Another flashback happens and shows 11-year old Feedback shooting down car batteries in the junkyard. The Omnitrix times out and Feedback reverts back into Ben. Ben decides to head back into the Rust Bucket. When Ben enters the Rust Bucket, he finds Max, Gwen, and even Azmuth all sitting in a circle. Azmuth explains to Ben that using Feedback over and over again could affect how Ben controls his other aliens. Ben storms out of the Rustbucket and yells at Gwen, saying how she's jealous that he has the Omnitrix and he could transform into any alien he wants at any time. Suddenly, Malware shows up and blasts away the Rustbucket, saying he is here for Azmuth. Ben has had enough of Malware, with Gwen saying that the only time Ben defeated Malware was with Diamondhead. Ben doesn't listen and transforms into Feedback. Feedback starts to absorb Malware's energy blast, but Malware suddenly starts merging with Feedback. He then takes Feedback out of the Omnitrix and destroys him. Ben, greatly upset, punches Malware with his overloaded Omnitrix, causing Malware to explode. The flashback ends and Azmuth says that they all thought Malware was destroyed and says that the Omnitrix will never accept Conductoid DNA again. Ben says it was all his fault and tells Rook that he doesn't want to talk about it again. Suddenly, smoke starts to surround the area, but Rook sucks it up with his Proto-Tool. Ben thinks it is Malware's doing, but Rook notices that the Nemetrix is gone from Khyber's dog and realizes it's Khyber's doing. Outside, Dr. Psychobos is been taken into custody, along with Khyber's dog. Ben wants to know what to do next and Azmuth suggests using Khyber's dog to seek out his master. Dr. Psychobos issues one last threat to Azmuth as Galvan B is suddenly destroyed. Azmuth, Rook, and Ben all look at it with horror and shock. Noteworthy Events Major Events *It is revealed why Ben stopped using Feedback. *Galvan B is destroyed. *Dr. Psychobos and Khyber's dog are taken to custody, while Khyber escapes with the Nemetrix. *Azmuth makes his present Omniverse 'debut. *Rook meets Azmuth for the first time. *The Violet Offenders make their flashback debuts. Nemetrix Alien Debuts *Omnivoracious *Vicetopus Minor Events *Although in this episode it's revealed that the original Omnitrix wouldn't accept any Conductoid DNA, Ben used Feedback in a previous episode. This is because the episode was aired out of order, in accordance with the production order and intended chronology. Characters *Ben Tennyson (11 and 16 years old) *Rook Blonko *Gwen Tennyson (11 years old) *Max Tennyson (61 years old) *Y-it *Azmuth (first re-appearance; present) *Pakmar *Fergi *Galvan Soldiers *Mechamorph Guards (first re-appearance) *Galvanic Mechamorphs Villains *Faction **Malware **Dr. Psychobos **Khyber **Zed *Violet Offenders (first appearance; flashback) Aliens Used By 16 year old Ben *Heatblast (intended alien was Water Hazard) *Humungousaur (off-screen transformation) *Ball Weevil *Big Chill By 11 year old Ben *Feedback (x5; fourth time was off-screen transformation; destroyed) By Zed *Omnivoracious (x2; first appearance) *Tyrannopede *Terroranchula *Hypnotick (x3) *Vicetopus (first appearance) Quotes Naming and Translations es:Confrontación Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Two Part Episode Category:Episodes aired out of Production Order Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Season 3 Episodes Category:Episodes Written by Marty Isenberg Category:Episodes Directed by Dan Riba